narutofandomcom-20200223-history
God Tree
The was an ancient tree which grew from the blood of the deceased during the era of endless wars at the dawn of the human race, and was worshiped as the host of a god. Every millennium, the tree would grow a mysterious fruit, which humans were specifically instructed to never lay so much as a single finger on it. Consumption of the Shinju's fruit bestows an ability upon its consumer's body to produce powerful chakra. Fourth Databook, pages 216-217''Naruto'' chapter 646 Background A millennia ago, mankind fought countless battles, leaving the earth soaked in blood. This tree would grow from the blood of the deceased, getting attention of the Ōtsutsuki clan, as it bore a fruit of great power. Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, a princess and leader of the clan, longed for peace. Having decided that it was necessary for her to attain god-like powers in order to put an end to all of humanity's conflicts, Kaguya defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the Shinju. Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and for her deed, she was worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess. However, Kaguya had grown despotic, power having clouded her judgment, resorting to control mankind by force, something which would change her public image of a benevolent goddess into that of a demon.Naruto chapter 670, pages 10-11''Naruto'' chapter 671, pages 8-9 On the brink of insanity, Kaguya incarnated together with the Shinju to create the Ten-Tails when she discovered much to her anger that her two sons, Hagoromo and Hamura, inherited her powerful chakra and unique dōjutsu.Naruto chapter 681, page 9 Personality The Shinju was an impartial entity, completely devoid of feelings and ideals as it stayed neutral and almost ambivalent to the constant wars that were waged around it by mankind. Abilities Once the Infinite Tsukuyomi is cast, the user can assimilate victims of the genjutsu into the Shinju by binding them with its roots. Upon doing so, the Shinju's life force will sustain the victims' lives indefinitely, while also gradually transforming them into White Zetsu.Naruto chapter 679, pages 8-9 Chakra Fruit Once in a millennium, the Shinju bore a single fruit, consumption of which was deemed forbidden. Upon breaking the taboo and consuming the , Kaguya Ōtsutsuki gained an enormous amount of exceptionally powerful chakra, with which she was able to single-handedly stop all the wars that plagued the lands. Kaguya was noted to be more powerful than the Sage of the Six Paths himself, with chakra that Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha described as being on an entirely different level than that of the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 679, page 5 By utilising the Infinite Tsukuyomi and God: Nativity of a World of Trees, it is possible to regather the chakra of all living beings throughout the entire world, assimilating them into a single being once again, thus allowing the Shinju to grow a new Chakra Fruit in place of the one Kaguya once consumed. Trivia * literally means 'god tree', and its size and nature have connections to both the world tree and the tree of life, motifs that are present in several real-life religions and mythologies throughout the world. ** In addition, the story of the Shinju bearing the fruit that was deemed forbidden to consume is very similar to the story of the Tree of the knowledge of good and evil in Abrahamic religions, in which Adam and Eve, the first humans, ate the forbidden fruit despite being told otherwise. Ultimately, while becoming wiser, it lead to their downfall by incurring the wrath of God. For disobeying Him, He forever cursed the two and their descendants. Adam's eldest son, Cain, would later murder his younger brother, Abel, in anger and jealousy following God's rejection of his offering while accepting Abel's, similar to the struggle between the two sons of the Sage of the Six Paths. ** The wooden dragon-like entities at the base of the Shinju may be a reference to Nidhogg, a dragon or serpent who eternally chews the roots of Yggdrasil in Norse mythology. Likewise with the appearance of the Shinju, it is said that should Nidhogg finally be free of its entrapment underneath Yggdrasil, its appearance into the world beyond its roots are said to herald the coming of Ragnarök, the end of the world and ultimate battle of the gods. * When the Ten-Tails was recreated into a tree by Obito Uchiha in the Fourth Shinobi World War, it was initially referred to as the Shinju by Gyūki,Naruto chapter 646, page 5 but it was later confirmed to be a form of the Ten-Tails.Naruto chapter 673, page 6 * When Kaguya was defeated by Naruto and Sasuke, the Shinju, being one with her, was sealed by the Six Paths — Chibaku Tensei in Kaguya's core dimension.Naruto chapter 690, page 12 References de:Juubi id:Shinju ka:ათკუდიანი ru:Десятихвостый